


Tres corazones en uno

by ERAC12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, But his name is not Aegon, I'm Sorry, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest, Sorry HBO but you are not my Boss, not happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: En el verano, el amor se planta sin distinción en los corazones tiernos, sin perversiones o corrupción. Sólo amor por amor. Pero el Invierno es inclemente. Ingenuos amantes que creen que su felicidad durará para siempre o, tal vez, el amor hallará una manera para sobrevivir...sea en la vida o en la memoria.





	Tres corazones en uno

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue parte de un concurso en ff.net y ya tiene un año de existencia, es lo único que diré al respecto.  
> Usualmente no shippeo incesto, mi única excepción son Arya y Jon; sin embargo admitiré que fue divertido hacer un trío con estos tres personajes.  
> Advertencia: Es un poco más fiel al canon de los libros que a la serie (Fuck you, HBO).

El salón de Invernalia se encontraba repleto a causa de la fiesta que se había organizado por la llegada del Rey Robert. Al inicio, ésta había prometido ser entretenida para el joven heredero Stark; pero con el paso del tiempo se había encontrado hastiado de ella. Las razones de su sentir eran la obligación que tenía de actuar como el próximo Señor que estaba destinado a ser, así que no tenía permitido mostrar ningún indicio de mal comportamiento y la mala compañía que tenía esa noche. Los príncipes eran muy diferentes unos de los otros, pero ninguno se encontraba dispuesto a tener una conversación; Joffrey parecía un niño mimado que sólo buscaba halagarse a sí mismo y Tommen dormitaba sobre su plato, mientras que la princesa Myrcella se ruborizaba en todo momento por lo que parecía que no quería entablar ningún tipo de contacto. Por otro lado, su hermana Sansa hablaba y reía con su amiga Jeyne, sus hermanos Bran y Rickon compartían el mismo destino que el joven príncipe yTheon se encontraba ebrio con dos chicas en el regazo. Las únicas dos personas que pudieron haberle alegrado la noche estaban desaparecidas.

La ausencia de Jon y Arya no eran tan sorpresiva para el joven; ninguno de los dos encajaba en un ambiente como éste. Él ya había notado el desagrado de Jon mientras que éste se había encontrado sentado en las mesas del fondo, causado por que ese lugar y todo el evento le recordaba la cruda verdad; que era sólo un bastardo y era diferente al resto de los hijos de Eddard Stark. Por otro lado no había visto a su hermana pequeña desaparecer, pero  era algo que pudiese prever al ver la incomodidad de la loba por la vestimenta que había sido obliga a usar y el comportamiento que se esperaba de ella.

Dirigiendo una pequeña mirada  a su padre, quién se encontraba asintiendo a algo que relataba el Rey, pidió permiso para retirarse. Eddard se lo concedió con un ligero movimiento de mano. Su madre y la Reina no parecían darse cuenta de nada por lo que se fue sin despedirse de ninguna. Al salir del salón, el aire frío le golpeo, por lo que se acomodó su capa de piel para que le abrigará mejor. En el patio no había alma alguna; el aire helado corría libremente en esa noche estrellada. Y, a paso veloz, atravesó el lugar con dirección al Bosque de los Dioses.

El bosque lo recibió con la comodidad que los Dioses podrían otorgarle. Siguió caminando entre los árboles, aparentando no tener un rumbo fijo en caso de que alguien lo hubiese seguido o visto, con un destino decidido en la mente. Después de diez minutos, Fantasma se interpuso en su camino gruñendo, cuando  lo reconoció se calló y empezó a menear el rabo como un cachorro doméstico. El lobo huargo se acercó para frotarse en su pierna, alejándose después, internándose en el bosque para vigilar y proteger el secreto que el Bosque guardaba de los hijos de Invernalia.

Entre los árboles yacían dos personas abrazadas. La luz de luna les deba el anonimato que los árboles les negaban escondiendo sus rostros en un juego de luces y sombras, al mismo tiempo que les permitía verse uno al otro mientras se susurraban palabras al oído. Pero Robb no tenía que verlos para saber quiénes eran, y no se sintió invasor cuando entró en el pequeño prado.

La pareja se sentó sin separarse al oír las hojas crujir bajos los pasos del heredero de Invernalia, en sus rostros se encontraba dibujado el miedo. Miedo que se convirtió en sonrisas cuando vieron que era Robb. Arya sonreía abiertamente a su hermano mayor mientras que Jon le dedico una sonrisa pequeña, discreta. La expresión de ambos era una llena de amor inocente y complicidad.

El pelirrojo se sentó a lado de su hermana, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Con su mano libre sujetó la mano de Jon que se encontraba colocada en la cintura de Arya. La unión de los tres era el paraíso. Aunque era incorrecto, todos ellos lo sabían;  Los hermanos no deben desearse como amantes, de lo contrario serían maldecidos con la locura como lo fueron los Targaryen, y, en el caso particular de Jon, un bastardo nunca debería desear a una noble Dama de lo contrario la muerte sería el castigo que recibiría.

Todo había empezado cuando Theon empezó a hablarle a Robb sobre las mujeres y las maravillas que ellas brindaban. Él no era ningún idiota, sabía de lo que el protegido de su padre hablaba, pero no entendía el interés de Theon en las mujeres que éste decía encontrar atractivas. Mujeres simples o aburridas que se dedicaban arreglarse y verse hermosas como flores frágiles. Todas le parecían insulsas, ninguna atraía su atención.

En su búsqueda por entender el apetito de Theon por las féminas, sus ojos vieron con otra luz a alguien que debía ser prohibido para él; su hermana pequeña, Arya Stark, la Loba de Invernalia. Ella era diferente a todas las Damas del castillo. Donde Sansa y las otras eran elegantes, recias, educadas, tímidas y gráciles, ella era dulce, traviesa, inteligente, fuerte y despreocupada. Era un soplo de aire fresco y el aullido que llamaba a su verdadero ser.

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos peligrosos lejos de su mente, pero sus ojos le traicionaban siguiendo a su hermanita. Vio como ella podía charlar con todos sin importar su estatus, lo inteligente que era en las clases del Maestre Luwin y lo feliz que era siendo libre de las responsabilidades de una Dama. De igual manera, observó la cantidad de veces que era capaz de meterse en problemas  con la madre de ambos por escapar de la Septa o sus deberes y la manera en que no encajaba con Sansa y las amigas de ésta, lo incomoda que se encontraba cuando tenía que actuar como se suponía que lo haría una chica de su posición e incluso la manera en que la hermana de ambos y las otras se burlaban de ella por sus errores o su supuesta falta de belleza y gracia, llamándole _Cara de Caballo._ Sin importar lo que otros podrían decir sobre Arya, ella era un ser magnifico en sus propias condiciones, no tenía nada que pedir a nadie. Sin remedio o salvación alguna, cayó enamorado de su hermanita; no había chica o mujer como ella.

Le miraba en todo momento, hipnotizado y hechizado por su propia sangre. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único que le miraba con ojos de Hombre; Jon se encontraba con ella en todo momento, como siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo en sus ojos y atenciones había un amor que superaba al fraternal. Al verlos juntos, el joven heredero de Invernalia sintió la llama de la ira y la envidia quemar en su pecho, pero fue ahogada rápidamente por la comprensión; entendió su relación y que ellos eran uno. Los dos se completaban y formaban un solo ser; el bastardo y la paria unidos en un vínculo que ningún otro comprendería. El deseo de separarlos se encontró sustituido por la necesidad de unirse a ellos, a su amor. Ese incorrecto e impuro deseo, carcomió su sentimiento de culpa. No sólo deseaba a hermana, sino que también a su medio hermano, un hombre.

 Arya y Jon había notado la atención que su hermano mayor les había dedicado por meses; al principio habían temido que él los descubriera ante padre pero no fue así, con el pasar del tiempo se dieron cuenta de los deseos en el corazón del heredero del Invernalia. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, la relación entre ellos había sido forjada en el amor incondicional entre ellos de manera natural. No era que no amarán a Robb o no pudiesen encontrarle atractivo en el caso de Jon, sin embargo no sabría qué pasaría sí dieran ese paso.

Jon dio el primer paso, un bastardo no tenía nada que perder. El de cabello oscuro besó al pelirrojo en la soledad de su alcoba, éste le regresó el afecto y continuaron explorándose unos a otros; entregándose a sus corazones. Al día siguiente, Arya sonrió con picardia hacia Robb mientras se deslizaba ágilmente hacia el Bosque de los Dioses; el mayor no dudó en seguirle, encontrándose con el prado que los amantes usaban para verse y con ellos esperándole con los brazos abiertos.

Y ahora seis meses después, se encontraban sentados en ese mismo lugar en silencio. Robb sintió un cambio en el aire. Algo en su interior le prevenía que esa noche todo cambiaría para ellos. Su corazón se encogió ante el pensamiento de separarse de sus amores, pero siempre había sabido que eso ocurriría tarde que temprano.

–Partiré al Muro junto al tío Benjen–dijo Jon al viento. Robb se tensó esperando una respuesta violenta de su impredecible e indomable hermana, pero ella sólo se acurrucó más entre ellos y se sujetó con fuerza a las capas de ambos. El bastardo posiblemente le había ya contado en su ausencia o Arya comprendía el sentir que impulsaba a su querido medio hermano a irse e inclusive desearía poder irse con él, lejos de un lugar que no la dejaría florecer.

–Entonces…–dijo con la tristeza y la duda impregnada en la voz el de cabellos de fuego– Quédate con nosotros el tiempo que nos queda juntos…–

Robb quiso convencerse de que todo estaría bien. Arya todavía se quedaría en Invernalia por un tiempo y Jon podría visitarlos cuando su tío viniera a ver su padre. Eso no era una despedida para siempre. Los Dioses serían misericordiosos con ellos ante la crueldad del mundo al no permitirles amarse en público, les concederían estar juntos otra vez…

_Al llegar el invierno, los tres amantes se encontraron separados en distintas direcciones; Los Dioses no les concedieron piedad alguna: Robb luchó vanamente para rescatar a su dulce hermana de los leones, mientras ella buscaba la manera de regresar a sus brazos,  perdiendo su vida a causa de una traición. Jon se encontró atado a sus votos, impidiéndole salvar a su amado Rey en el Norte de su sangrienta muerte, y cuando intentó salvar a su otra mitad de las manos del Bastardo Bolton éste pereció por la mano de sus hermanos cuervos. La Loba de Invernalia se encontró sola en el mundo y siguió el camino del Dios de muchos rostros. Olvidando a su familia, a sus amantes, su pasado y quién era. Convirtiéndose en Nadie._

El Rey de Invernalia, Jon Targaryen, avanzó con paso seguro entre las criptas de Invernalia, alejándose de los problemas que lo esperaban fuera de éstas. La Guerra contra los Caminantes blancos había traído destrucción y muerte, pero el tiempo de dolor se encontraba en el pasado; En el Sur, la Reina Daenerys reinaba junto al medio hermano de Jon, Aegon VI, quién había sobrevivido en el anonimato durante más de una década y había luchado por recuperar el trono de los dragones, El Norte se recuperaba bajo la mano de Jon y sus primos Sansa, Señora del Nido de Águilas, y Bran, quienes habían cedido sus derechos al trono para colocar a quien habían creído su medio hermano por mucho tiempo y la paz se vivía en Poniente.

Jon se detuvo en las tumbas más recientes. Observó con respeto la tumba vacía de su tío Eddard Stark, el hombre que le había protegido y salvado. Sus ojos se posaron con tristeza en la tumba de la madre que no conoció, Lyanna Stark. Por último, fijó su vista en la tumba sin restos de un Rey, Robb debería haber estado descansando ahí, entre sus antepasados, pero los traidores no le dieron ni siquiera la dignidad de regresar a casa.

Los ojos de Jon se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el tiempo en el cual habían sido felices y todos estaban vivos. Cuando Robb sonreía vivaz; su hermana perdida, su querida Arya, se encontraba a salvo entre ellos; y el dolor no existía. Deseaba nunca haber dejado el lado de Robb, tal vez así hubiese podido salvarle y juntos salvar a su indomable amor o, tal vez, sólo morir con él.

De pronto se supo acompañado; a pesar de no haber oído sonido alguno, sintió la presencia de alguien más en las criptas. Colocando la mano en el pomo de su espada se giró a enfrentar el peligro. El cual resultó ser una fémina de aspecto inofensivo, sin embargo eso no hizo que el Rey bajará su guardia. La mujer era hermosa con penetrantes ojos grises, cabello castaño oscuro trenzado en un estilo norteño y vestida con ropa de varón. Entonces, mientras la analizaba,  vio la delgada espada que llevaba colgando de su cinturón y la reconoció como quién se reencuentra con a una vieja amiga; era  _Aguja,_ la espada que él había mandado hacer para su querida amante…Arya había regresado a casa, le había reconocido en su corazón a pesar de que ella no había dicho palabra alguna o presentado.

La mujer le miró con nostalgia por unos segundos más, rompiendo el contacto visual para observar la tumba de Robb con tristeza. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. En ese momento Jon supo que volvería a irse, no estaba lista para quedarse junto a él. Sin Robb, los dos eran errantes y perdidos, los dos formaban un mismo ser que necesitaba de la luz que los guiará. Él había tenido que pasar meses en Invernalia junto a sus primos para recuperarse y reconstruirse. Sin embargo, Arya era de un material mucho más duro y difícil de reconstruir; necesitaría tiempo para encontrarse a su misma, lejos de las preocupaciones de la nobleza

 Ella se fue en silencio, tan rápido como había llegado, y desapareció en la oscuridad. Jon sabía que regresaría cuando ella estuviera lista…los lobos siempre regresan a su manada, incluso las lobas indomables. Y aunque su manada de tres se encontraba rota, los dos pertenecían aún a ella sin importar los años y la oscuridad. Aun había esperanza; la primavera apenas había empezado.

**Author's Note:**

> Les mando un abrazo y un beso. Por favor, la retroalimentación es importante para mi crecimiento como escritora y eleva la calidad de mi trabajo; así que si tiene un poco de tiempo, dejen un review con su opinión.
> 
> E.R.


End file.
